Riley Meets the Dance: one-shot
by kjevans0506
Summary: Based on a real life event, 8th grader, Riley Matthews goes to the 7th and 8th grade dance with her friends Farkle and Maya. Lucas, Riley's crush, is also there. Riley really wants to dance with him but is too scared to ask. What will happen? Will she get to dance with him? Read to find out!
**So I know that they already graduated 8th grade in the show but I had writer's block on all my other stories I'm trying to finish up. This 'Fanfiction' is what's currently happening to me, sorry if this doesn't interest you, no hate though please. Btw this is in Riley's point of view. Just so no one's confused while reading this… Farkle and Maya are supposed to represent my friends (both girls though) also, changing the story a bit, I've known this guy since 6th grade and had a crush on him for almost 3 years now… This Missy, doesn't like my crush, but she's a bully none the less. The conversation between Lucas and Farkle is what I'm told happened between my crush and my friend. Maya's twin is actually my friend twin I know there's no twin in the show but it's hard to come up with things on the spot and relate them to the story, plus she was a big part of the dance.**

"Wow I can't believe it's already here! This years dance, just maybe, I'll dance with… nevermind." I looked down at my feet. I feel so foolish, thinking that he would dance with me. Me, an 'outcast' to everyone except Maya. Yeah there was Farkle but he's changed so much I… I don't know. I thought maybe this year would be my year.

"Well? Maybe you can…" I looked at Farkle. Was he crazy? Lucas was someone I'd had a crush on for almost two and a half years now.

"Tell you what, if you ask him to dance with me I'll do it." Farkle wouldn't, he's not THAT close with Lucas.

"Okay." Farkle went off somewhere and I went to find Maya. She'd said she'd meet me here.

"There you are," I turned around to be face to face with Missy. "I was looking for you." She walked right past me like I was invisible, told you outcast. As she past a couple girls I saw Maya. She honestly looked better than me. I was dressed in a fifties style navy blue dress that had a pink stripe near the bottom that came down to right below the knee, she wore a sparkly black dress that showed off only a little bit of her ankle.

"Maya!" I wove my hand in the air to get her attention. She headed towards me and we headed back into the dance room.

"Wow it almost doesn't look like cafeteria tonight!" Maya was looking around. We headed towards the far back corner with Farkle.

"Riley have you seen Lucas yet?" Farkle seemed genuinely curious. I nodded though and pointed towards the center where Lucas was playing with what seemed to be a hat. I thought he looked adorable in it and decided that I would not look acceptable in his standards.

"Riley let get something to drink from cafe A." That was where the cookies and sodas were located, and where people who wanted pictures were. No doubt that some 'populars' would be there.

"Okay, Farkle we'll be back okay?" Farkle nodded and so Maya and me headed through the small hallway that connected the to cafeterias. As we got to the other side I saw quite a few 'populars' by the photo setup. I headed over to that cookies. Heart-shaped or plain sugar sprinkled. I grabbed the plain sugar sprinkled. Maya and I were just getting our sodas when I saw Lucas and a group of his friends walk into Farkle.

"Hey Lucas." Lucas's friends backed up a bit. Not that they were afraid of Farkle, who's afraid of Farkle? They just knew that Farkle was only talking to Lucas.

"Hey, what's up?" Lucas kind of looked at his friends, unlike me though Farkle wasn't a total outcast he had friends in other grades and some of the more popular people liked him as well.

"Well I'm here because Riley wants to dance with you and she's afraid to ask you." He said it so bluntly, I could never do that. Maya obviously knew what was going on because she dragged me over to the picture setup and we got a couple of pictures taken, I hope we're not in the yearbook again because of this.

"Oh? Well…" His friends nudged him a little.

"Just do it" One of them said.

"It may be fun, go on…" Another one encouraged.

Lucas thought for a moment, "Okay, but only if she comes up to me and asks me."

"Good enough," Farkle walked in the small hallway over to where Maya and I were. "Lucas says he'll dance with you, if you ask him"

"What?! You seriously asked?" Farkle nodded, "I just said that because I never thought you would actually do that." I started to panic, Lucas was heading over with some of his friends, I rushed past them Lucas following me as I passed. I ran into the corner where we were before this, Farkle and Maya quickly following me as I went. "You know that if this goes bad he'll probably never speak to me again?! This could ruin our friendship. I can't do it." Maya looked at me sternly, Farkle walked off to dance with his date.

"Just do it Riley, the only thing worse than being rejected is never knowing, that if you'd tried, maybe it would be different." She was right I knew that, but for over half of the dance I spent avoiding him I kept thinking what would happen if I asked him, I could be rejected, he could never speak to me again and our friendship would be over.

"Okay, I will. Later," I started to walk away hiding my face from Lucas as I passed. Maya caught up to me and grabbed my arm.

"Riley come on he's right there, if you don't do it don't think I didn't try my hardest." She let go of my arm and I walked towards Lucas.

"Hi…" I looked down at my feet. "Do you, maybe wnat to, um dance?" I looked back up preparing to be rejected, I am an outcast, why would he want to dance with me?

"Sure," One of his friends whispered in his ear and I was smiling real big. We headed in to the dance room and Maya headed in with us. It wasn't that hard to spot Farkle and his date dancing, I walked up to him and Lucas followed, we spent a few minutes jumping up and down, his friend trying to push him towards me and Farkle doing the same to me.

"Sorry about my friends," I said. He shook his head.

"Don't be…. Mine are being the same way." Lucas and I kept jumping to the songs. When it became more of a slow song Farkle's date and Lucas offered to go get drinks. We acepted and they went to the other cafeteria. When Farkle's date came back with two drinks I asked where Lucas was.  
"He went to the gym with a few of his friends." Farkle's date handed us the drinks. Farkle went back to dancing and Maya was off with some of her other friends. I sat down in the hallway that was where the back hallway classrooms were. I sat on top of a desk and started to cry. Maya's twin came up to me and asked what was wrong.

"I was dancing with Lucas and he kind of left. I'm not upset about that, I didn't go to the dance with him so I didn't even expect to be able to dance with him. It's more the fact that he couldn't bother to tell me himself." She nodded understanding almost every word I said.

"Yeah," I asked her what was wrong for her this dance, "Well the person I like," She thought how to phrase it without giving it away. "Well let's say I don't think, they like me back." I compleatly understood the feeling. That's how I felt for a really long time.

"Well I mean I guess it's a sign that he likes me though right?" She shrugged. I saw Lucas walking back into the cafeteria and I tried to pull myself back together, after he walked in I went back into my slump. Maya's twin got up and touched my shoulder before walking off. I could see Lucas getting a cookie and looking about in my direction to look at his friends.

"There you are!" Maya and Farkle walked up to me and pulled me up. I saw Lucas look directly at us and I shook them off while wiping my tears off my face as I walked into the cafe to get a cookie. Lucas stepped back so I could get through but he didn't look at me after that.

"Well come dance with me and my date." Farkle tried, this was our last dance at the middle school, but he just didn't understand. It hurt so bad. I don't even know what a word would be to describe it. He broke me. I never thought a boy could break me, not with the way I was raised. I was raised learning that you were complete without a boy, and you didn't need a boy to be complete, but if you had a boyfriend or you loved a boy, then you were lucky enough to have earned an extra piece in the game of life. My heart made room for another, and since I lost that piece my heart didn't seal and heal, it left a big ugly gap right between trust and hope. I was broken, I had given all that I knew I could give and yet he still broke me. I contemplated this while sitting on one of the chairs on the outer edge of the room. Farkle pulled me up and told me to dance with them, he wouldn't take no for an answer this time. I jumped around for a few songs avoiding Lucas and his friends. Nothing could fix me though I was, I am, I will be broken for a long time.


End file.
